Life's to Short
by cess525
Summary: 10 years passes by fast even for the people in the background. Please R&R:D


LTS

by cess525

Spoilers: Nothing; set during season 10

Category: General

Summary: 10 years passes by fast even for the little known people in the background.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine...darn.

Author's Notes: This idea actually came about as I was reading "Fast Food Nation" the first chapter talked about Colorado Spring and Domino's at the CMC and this just came from that.

* * *

It's a clear spring night with very few clouds in the sky. A silver Honda Civic with the Domino's Pizza light on the top of the car parked just outside of a house with two guys sitting in the car. The one in the passenger seat looked like he was in high school with short brown gelled hair. The other, who was in the driver seat, looked to be in his mid 20's with slightly longer brown hair that sat down on his head. Both are wearing the standard red, blue and white Domino's Pizza shirt and a pair of jeans. The car pulls away from the curb and makes it way down the street.

"Ten years doing the same job, I know it seems like a lot but trust me it goes fast. You may think that it is the worst job ever but trust me Matt, the tips are good and at least you aren't flippin' burgers."

"Scott, why have you been working for Domino's for 10 years?"

"As I said it's not flippin' burgers and it was extra cash while I was at school. Also the hours were better, being that they were all after classes." Scott turned back in the seat to look at the last pizza to be delivered.

"Ah O'Neill." A huge grin appeared on Scott's face.

"O'Neill?" Matt asked, perplexed.

"I think its fitting that the last pizza I ever deliver is also to the man I delivered my first pizza to."

"You can remember that?"

"Oh yeah, the General has been a customer for years, good tipper and great since of humor."

"I thought they were closing the base soon?" Scott started driving towards the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. "Wait! We are delivering pizza _to_ NORAD?"

"Oh yeah, since you are taking over my rounds you will be up here almost nightly." Matt's eyes grew in size. "Don't worry the first time it's a bit scary but they are all really cool and great tippers." Scott starts up the winding road towards the complex. "Though something tells me there is something besides NORAD in that base. I mean I have never heard anything but sometimes the officer coming to get the pizza will be injured or look like he's got sun burnt and the day before he didn't have a tan, and it was raining all day here. So I don't know what they really do down there but something tells me it's not all satellites."

"Really?" Matt asked, while his eyes were glued to the DEADLY FORCE AUTHORIZED sign as Scott made his way to the upcoming checkpoint. As Scott pulled up to the checkpoint he pulled out his driver's license.

"Evening, Scott."

"Evening, Sir." Scott replies as he handed over his license and smacked Matt's shoulder to get his, which he quickly pulled out of his wallet and handed it over to Scott, who handed it off to the officer.

"Scott, how many times do I have to tell you its Elliot?" A full-blown grin breaks out across Scott's face.

"Sorry, Elliot, I just had to." Elliot shines his flashlight in the car over towards Matt. "Who's this?"

"Ah, this would be the new guy. Matt meet Elliot, you will see a lot of him and his friends."

"It's true then?" Elliot asked.

"What?" Scott asked.

"That tonight is your last night?"

"Yeah; the rumors are true."

"And I was just getting to like you."

"Funny, funny."

"Alright well you're all clear." Elliot hands the licenses back to Scott who hands Matt his. Elliot leans into the car towards Matt. "It's nice to meet you, hope you deliver pizza half as good as this guy." He said, as he smacked Scott on the shoulder. Scott just shock his head in response.

"Right well, don't want the pizzas to get cold." Elliot stepped away from the car and waved him through.

"He seems nice." Matt stated.

"Yeah he's a good guy, watch out though sometimes he can talk you ear off." Scott made his way up to the heavily guarded north entrance and Matt looked out the window in awe as they passed all the chained linked fences and barbed wire. "There he is." Scott said as he made a jester towards the man, standing at the entrance to the mountain with graying hair, rocking back and forth on his feet with his hands jammed into his pockets. "That is General Jack O'Neill; as I said he is the best client in the mountain. Haven't seen him much recently since he is now working at the Pentagon but his old team is just as good a client as he is….I don't think they ever leave." Scott parked his car in the designated spot and stepped out remembering to retrieve the pizza as Jack made his way slowly over towards the car. Matt stalls for a moment then quickly unbuckles his seatbelt and helps Scott.

"Scott."

"Jack."

"Who's the new guy?" pointing towards Matt.

"Jack meet Matt, he will be your new delivery guy."

"I thought this might be your last day. Sam told me you were graduating on Saturday."

"Yeah its all true."

"What's the Masters in again Scott?"

"Math."

"Always knew you were an egghead." Scott rolled his eyes at that.

"You're one to speak. Heard you had a Masters yourself."

"Who told you that?" Jack asked with a look of mock shock on his face.

"Oh, just heard it around town."

"I'm going to kill Daniel!" Jack handed the money over towards Scott as Matt took the pizza out of the travel bag.

"Don't be too hard on him."

"Oh, I won't." Jack said, with a smirk.

"Uh s-s-sir Uh, can I ask you a question?" Matt piped in.

"Yeah, sure."

"Is it true that they are closing the base?" Jack pauses for a moment before he answers.

"They are closing NORAD and moving it to another location but the base isn't closing." Matt moves to ask what else, besides NORAD, is in the base but one look from Jack told him it's not worth asking. Scott took the pizzas from Matt and handed them over towards Jack all the while alternating between glaring and rolling his eyes at Matt.

"Here you go, Jack. It's been a good 10 years."

"You were such a good pizza boy you know. I'm glad to see you are finally all done with school." Jack grabbed the pizzas from Scott. "Look, ah - Sam, the guys and I got you something." Jack fished into his back pocket as he balanced the 5 pizzas in his left hand and pulled out a card. It's the least we could do for 10 years of excellent pizza delivery." Scott takes the card from Jack.

"Ah, thank you Jack. Ah, you didn't have to…ah."

"Don't sweat it."

"Thanks again."

"Your welcome and thanks again for 10 years."

"No, thank you, Jack."

"See ya Scott," Jack nodded his head towards Scott and then looked at Matt. "Nice meeting you. I'm sure I will see you around." With that Jack nodded his head and started making his way back towards the entrance of the mountain then stops and turns back towards them.

"Oh and Scott."

"Yeah."

"LTS."

"Yes Sir." Scott gave a mock salute as Jack turned and walked the rest of the way into the mountain. Scott stepped into his car along with a very perplexed Matt. He waited a moment as Scott put on his seatbelt and put the car into gear and made his way back out of the complex before asking Scott his question.

"LTS?"

"Life's to short." Scott stated knowingly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't do it unless it is fun." Scott answered. "And it has been a fun 10 years." He added, after a pause and with a smile.


End file.
